Loki, Aralia, and the Omega Movement
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: This is a sequel to Blindfolds and Boldness. Please read that story first before reading this one. Story picks up where it left off. There is a lot of smut and kinkiness in this story, just not the first Chapter. This story explores the Omegaverse, an AU where Omegas are property and alphas own them. Sexual Slavery, Civil War, Rape. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

Loki gulped down the contents of his goblet and looked out on the feasting hall at all the various courtiers, warriors, and royal advisors. His life had taken a considerable turn in recent months. Before Aralia he had been the forgotten prince. The smaller younger brother of Thor that practiced magic and enjoyed playing tricks on people, the adopted Joten monster, people looked on him scornfully. They still do, but now there is jealousy in their looks as well. Lately people had been looking at Loki differently, like he was the luckiest son of a bitch in all the nine realms. And he is the luckiest son of bitch in all the nine realms. He has Aralia.

He turns to look at his Omega seated beside him at the high table. She is round with child, or children, as she is carrying twins. She could go into labor at any moment. These past few months, Loki has barely left her side for anything. She is a beautiful stunning creature, and it is not just her looks and fertility that make others jealous of Loki. It is Aralia herself, her personality, her love, her blatant attraction to Loki that people covet. She always looks at Loki like he is a piece of meat. Loki and Aralia are often caught in the hallways and corridors by servants and nobles alike kissing passionately. People overhear them whispering loving and seductive words to each other. Never have the people of Asgard seen an Omega so loving towards her Alpha.

She should be loving, some people say. She did _choose_ her Alpha after all. A point of contention that many Alphas in Asgard hold against Prince Loki. Omegas don't get to choose their Alphas, but Aralia did. She chose Loki over Thor. The people of Asgard are still trying to get over that fact. Usually Omegas act affectionate in public only when their Alpha expects it of them, and then there is a forced nature about it, not believable to onlookers. Of all the bonded Alphas in Asgard only Loki has a love born of passion that his Omega feels for him. For this love, Loki has been rewarded with a very fertile woman.

Loki smiles. He's been doing that a lot lately. If not for his worries about the upcoming birth, Loki would have that smile plastered on his face 24/7. Her belly is large, and though everyone knows she is carrying twins, some including Loki can't help but wonder if his Frost Giant heritage has affected the size of the infants growing in her womb. She has handled the pregnancy gracefully. If she is uncomfortable or suffering, no one can tell. She is always smiling, always glowing, and blissful in her omega ability to become so readily pregnant.

Aralia looks at Loki and returns his smile. Her life has changed so drastically in the past year. She was a tavern wench, and now she is called princess. Her daring stunt and strong instincts had paid off. Aralia learned something about herself after becoming pregnant. Her belief, her insistence that she was going to become an omega and go into heat had been right. She couldn't put a name to it before but she can now. The desire to have children is very strong in her. Sure she wanted children just like any other woman. It is only natural. However, it has become clear to Aralia that being pregnant is like a drug to her. She loves it, in spite of all the discomfort. She prefers being pregnant than not. Truly, she was born to be an omega. She is due to give birth any day now and already she is hoping and anticipating her next heat. But even the most fertile omegas only go into heat about once every 100 years or so. That is going to be a long time for her to wait. Given that the Aesir are long lived people with life spans of about 5,000 years, getting pregnant every 100 years is a lot of children for her to bare over the course of her life. Still, she wishes her next heat would come sooner.

Aralia shifts in her chair. The babies have been active today. One of them really likes to lodge his or her foot into her rib cage. Aralia feels jittery. She has felt jittery all day today, and she's not sure why. She must just be nervous, she tells herself. Suddenly, Aralia feels a stabbing cramping sensation. "Ahhh!" She cries out. Loki jumps in his seat. "Are you alright my darling?" He looks her up and down and notices the fluid leaking from her seat on the floor. "It's time! It is time! Gather the healers!" Loki shouts to everyone and no one. The hall erupts in cheers as Loki escorts Aralia out and towards the birthing room. Frigga, Odin, and Thor follow close behind them.

Aralia is positioned on the birthing table as healers swarm around her. "Prince Loki, it is now time for you to take your leave." Says Lady Eir. "I will do no such thing. She needs me to comfort her during the birth." Says Loki. "Men are not allowed in the birthing room. You know this." She says. Frigga backs her up, "Loki my son, it would not do for you to see your beloved in such a state, you would only be in the way. Let the healers do their work. I will stay with her and see to her comfort. You need to wait outside with your father and brother." Loki was going to protest once more when he felt the hands of Thor and Odin on him as they dragged him out of the room. Loki snarls at them as the doors to the birthing room shut and lock.

The three men have a seat on the bench outside the room. Thor and Odin have Loki wedged in between them. "Take your hands off me!" Loki barks. He crosses his arms and sits in a pouting manner, glowering at his family. "Aralia is in capable hands, my son, fret not." "Don't tell me not to fret, she's my wife I'll fret if I want to." Loki says almost childishly. Odin calls to a servant to bring them mead. The man's bench, as it is known is where all the future fathers of Asgard have had to sit and wait for their children to come into the world. As the only thing to do while waiting is listen to the sounds of their women cry out in pain and anguish, the men more often than not take to drinking. It's all they can do. It's quiet for the moment and Loki takes to pacing the floor. The mead arrives. Thor and Odin take readily to drinking it but Loki turns it down. "Loki, you should be celebrating. You are about to become a father. Come sit and imbibe with us." Odin admonishes. "No, what if something goes wrong and she needs me, but I'm too drunk to assist her. No, I need to keep my wits about me." Loki says. "If something goes wrong she is in capable hands. Lady Eir is responsible for safely bring many an Asgardian child into the world, and her record is commendable. There is nothing you can do but wait." Loki continues to pace, until her hears the first scream through the door. He lunges at it, and when it refuses to give, he tries his magic on it to make the door open, but to no avail. Lady Eir had expected he would try something like that.

Hearing his love crying out in pain in the birthing room, and not being able to do anything about it, Loki takes the mug of mead from his father's hand. He sits back down on the bench and drinks deeply of his mead. When it is finished he orders another. It is going to be a long night.

About an hour into the labor the doors open and one of the healers steps out. Loki tries to sneak a peek inside as the door opens and closes briefly, but he sees nothing of import. "It has been determined that the babies are too big to be born naturally, they must be birthed by the knife. This process will actually be much quicker than natural labor and we anticipate your children should be born within the hour." She says. "Thank you, healer, for the update. Please keep us posted." Says Thor. Thor places his big meaty arm around his brother's shoulder to comfort and assure him. Loki scowls at him but does not move away. Time drags on. Loki feels like climbing the walls.

Finally, after an eternity and much mead, Frigga opens the doors to the birthing room. "You may come in now my son." For a brief moment, Loki's legs will not move, as if they have forgotten how to function. He all but stumbles on his first step and then rushes into the room. Aralia is awake and smiling, though a little worn. She has a baby in each arm. They are naked and lying against the bare skin of her chest. Loki looks at them and for a moment feels alarm. They are of disproportionate sizes. At first he thinks one to be grossly undersized, until he realizes that in fact one of the babies is oversized, almost the size of a Frost Giant infant. No wonder they had to be birthed by the knife. The larger infant is a boy with a full head of black hair and blue green eyes. The smaller baby is a girl, though she is still a large baby.

"They were both blue of skin and red of eye when they first came out, but changed color once in their mother's arms." Says Frigga. So, they are Jotun monsters like their father. Their heritage is obvious in their size alone. The boy will be a great warrior when he is older; the girl may have trouble finding a mate because she is too tall, and half-Jotun. In the meantime, the other children will surely taunt them. "Would you like to hold your son my love?" asks Aralia. Loki wordlessly nods his head. Frigga reaches down and pulls Loki's son from his mother's chest and carries him to his father. Frigga gently place the boy in his father's arms, cradling the head. The infant is about as large as a normal 2 year old, but has all the hallmarks of a newborn. Loki in spite of himself, cannot suppress his smile. "My son, he's my son. Look at him father. He is so strong. He will be able to wield a sword by his first birthday." Odin smiles, his joy in his new grandchild obvious. The group chatters amongst themselves for a while. Everyone takes turns holding the babies. Loki kisses Aralia gently. He is so proud of his Omega. He is in awe of her to have carried not one but two infants of extraordinary size. She never complained, at least, not to him. A lively debate is held on what to name the children. But Loki and Aralia eventually decided on Fenrir for their son, and Evelina for their daughter.

The following morning, the birth announcement is made and celebrations and feasting ensue. The entire kingdom is happy for the lucky couple. The successful rare birth of twins is most definitely a cause for celebration. Loki is overwhelmed by the tidal wave of good wishes from his people. Some are nobles sucking up to him because of his position, but most are sincere. Interestingly his wife the Omega is very popular. She has become a hero to the Kingdom, the embodiment of omega virtue and fertility. All omegas should strive to please their alphas the way Aralia has pleased Loki. If not for the taboo nature in which she and Loki united, she would be considered the perfect Omega, but she is to be commended for her role none the less.

The first few nights took some getting used to. Aralia's breast quickly swelled with milk after the birth, and her stomach looked as flat and smooth as the day Loki first laid eyes on her. Thanks in no small part to the healers. Loki watched with rapt attention as his children fed from their mother. Her burgeoning breasts would swell painfully just before feeding time. Loki found himself having to suppress the desire to alleviate her suffering himself. He longed to make love to her again, but knew she would still need time to let her body recover. So he poured his energy into his children. For the first time in his life, Loki feels truly content.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awakens to the sounds of his children. It is the middle of the night and they are hungry. It has only been 2 months since their birth. Having his sleep constantly interrupted is exhausting, but at least he doesn't also have to feed them himself. He plucks each one out of their crib and places them into their awaiting mother's arms for feeding. It is about 2 o'clock in the morning. Or is it 3? Loki's eyes are too blurry to make out the face of the clock properly. He lays his head back down on the pillow closing his eyes. He has another dirty dream, or maybe it is only a daydream? He can't be sure how much deep sleep he gets these days. He longs to make love to his Omega but having twin newborns crying at all hours of the night every night has left both Loki and Aralia somewhat bereft of their previous passions.

It's not all Aralia's fault either. An opportunity for love making had presented itself just yesterday afternoon. The babies were with grandma and Loki and Aralia had found themselves some private time alone. Aralia had gone into the bathroom for a few minutes, leaving Loki sitting on the bed waiting eagerly for her return. When she came out she was greeted by a sleeping naked Loki, snoring loudly and splayed out in the middle of the bed on top of the covers. So much for romance. Aralia had insisted on breastfeeding both of the babies herself, forgoing a wet nurse. She worried that handing them off to a hired hand would somehow lessen the bond and connection with her precious little ones. Two months into motherhood, she is having second thoughts. She hasn't had a decent night's sleep since about 6 months into her pregnancy. A nanny is quickly gaining appeal for her.

The following morning Aralia concedes to Loki the need for a wet nurse. Feeding one baby is hard enough but breast feeding twins, especially ones as large and voracious as her brood has been very taxing on her body. Loki is overjoyed but he doesn't let Aralia know that. A wet nurse means more sleep for him too…and more time and energy for sex. They put out the call and by the end of the day one wet nurse is hired for each child. After a couple of days Aralia's breasts are painfully engorged from lack of use. Loki sees the opportunity to alleviate her suffering.

It is late afternoon. The babies are with their wet nurses and being put down for a nap. Loki and Aralia find themselves alone together, and awake for the first time in a long time. Weary of any interruptions, they both quickly strip and get down to business. They are on their knees facing each other and pull each other into a tight embrace, kissing passionately. Loki rakes his hands over Aralia's body but she cries out when Loki touches her breasts. They are leaking slightly and Loki decides it is finally time to indulge his curiosity. Gently cupping one of her sore aching breasts, Loki takes her nipple into his mouth and suckles her. The milk tastes funny but the sound of a moan from Aralia's lips encourages him to continue. The relief from the pressure of all the fluid build-up combined with the erotic sensation of her husband's tongue makes her insides quiver. After a minute Loki switches to the other breast, giving her relief on both sides.

When Loki finishes what is arguably the kinkiest thing he has ever done, he pushes Aralia's back onto the bed and mounts her. It has been many months since they have been able to make love and Loki doesn't last long in this first round as he quickly finds his release and slumps down on top of Aralia. She has not yet found her release. Loki, not one to leave his lover unsatisfied, conjures up one of his clones. Like a tag team, Loki dismounts and his clone jumps in. Aralia gasps and giggles at this. Her eyes go wide in an-I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that look, but she isn't complaining. His clone resumes the aerobic pace as Loki sits back on the end of the bed and watches.

Aralia, shocked at first, finds herself inexplicably aroused by how her alpha is watching as his clone ruts her. The clone kisses her cheeks, neck, and shoulders as Aralia looks down at Loki and finds that intense gaze making the walls of her womb boil over with heat and desire. The bundles of nerves that have formed in her belly starts to unfurl and then Aralia cries out as she comes hard around the length of her alpha's clone. After Aralia's moans die down, Loki wisps his clone away with the wave of his hand and then he climbs back up the bed and pulls her into his arms. After a little rest, the couple goes another round before taking a well-deserved nap.

Aralia quickly settles into a new routine. Now that she doesn't have to drop what she is doing every two hours to feed her babies she suddenly finds she has time for the occasional hobby. Before she gave birth Aralia had spent her days with the queen, learning royal etiquette, taking up needle point, attending lunches with the wives of noblemen. Though she is an omega to a lesser prince, she still outranks the many alpha, gamma, and beta wives of the court. For this sole reason she is treated with a level of respect that only Queen Frigga, an Omega herself, knows. Frigga takes Aralia's princess tutelage seriously. Beyond the boring and mundane duties of the royal house there is the skill of manipulation and politics that Aralia needs to master. Frigga knows she has the potential. She's a smart girl, smart enough to stuff cotton in her ears and flee to a field full of eligible nobles.

It is one afternoon, after a needle point circle with the queen that Aralia discovers a strange and disturbing talent. A new laundry maid came into the royal bedchambers to collect up the day's wash. She was a quiet mousy girl, about the same age as Aralia from what she could tell. Rosemarie? Rosemary? Aralia always had trouble remembering the poor girl's name. A nagging troubling feeling washed over Aralia when she looked at her. There was something about her today-something different. Aralia thought at first it was a smell, but no….something. Aralia stared hard at the girl. The maid notices feeling uncomfortable under her mistress' gaze. "Is there something I can do for you my lady?" asks the girl. Aralia blushes, realizing she is making the girl uneasy. "Yes dear, please forgive me, but I keep forgetting your name." "It is Rosemarie." She smiles, feeling warm that someone of such importance would care to notice her. Aralia walks towards her. "Rosemarie, you seem-different today. Is something wrong?" "No my lady." Rosemarie furrows her brow, confused by the question. What had she done to give the princess such an impression? The nagging feeling in Aralia's gut does not abate. She resumes her hard stare studying the girl. Rosemarie twitches under her attention. There was something about this girl. Something familiar. A feeling, almost like a smell. It reminded her of life before the heat. It was a feeling of foreboding she'd had, that she was going to go into… "You're an Omega!" Aralia almost shouts at the girl. "What? I'm sorry my princess. I do not know why you think such a thing of me. The change has not come upon me yet. I am of the age when it should happen to me soon, but even I won't know until that day comes. You are mistaken." Aralia continues to glare at the girl, a frown of concern etched deep into her face. _This girl is going to go into heat soon, I just know it. _"Rosemarie, listen to me. I don't know how to explain this, but somehow, when I look at you, I KNOW you are going to go into heat soon. I wish I could offer an explanation as to how I know what I know, but my instincts scream at me when I look at you. Please, promise me you will guard your movements in the coming days. Stay away from crowded areas as much as possible. If you do go into heat come here to my chambers straight away, I don't care if it is the middle of the night. I fear for your safety." Rosemarie swallows hard and turns and runs out of the room, a basket of laundry bouncing on her hip.

Aralia and Loki are sleeping peacefully in bed. The sun has just risen over the hills bathing their faces in light from one of the windows. This is the hour when the palace starts to come alive. Servants awake and begin their work, the lower corridors buzzing with activity. Rosemarie awoke in her servant's quarters to the most dreaded smell in all of creation. She is in heat. By the Nine! The Princess was right! She peaks her head in the hallway to listen for any movement. It's quiet. She sprints down the hallway to side stairs that lead up to the royal wing. She gets to the top of the stairs and stops. At the far end of the hall are two guards walking away from the wing. They are far enough away that they may not pick up her scent or even notice her presence. She hears a noise below her and makes a break for it. She runs to the double doors leading to Prince Loki and Princess Aralia's bedchambers, opens the door, and runs in.

Loki sits bolt upright in his bed. Someone has entered his chambers and they didn't knock or announce themselves. Loki is instantly on edge. Is this an assassin come to kill him and his family? Whoever this is will pay dearly for their insolence. He palms his dagger and makes his way into the foyer. He smells her before he sees her. Why would an Omega in heat come here? He is already bonded to Aralia. Her scent holds no allure for him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my bedchambers at this ungodly hour?" Loki says to her, resisting the urge to yell as his babies are in the next room asleep. "Please my prince, I need help. The princess instructed me to come here if this happened to me. I knew not what else to do." There are tears in the servant girl's eyes. Loki lowers his dagger but continue to glower at her. Aralia enters, awakened by Loki's movements and the sound of voices. "Rosemarie? My dear are you alright?" Aralia rushes to her side, taking her hand in a comforting gesture. "How did you know?" the servant girl cries. "How did you know this was going to happen to me?" Aralia shakes her head. "I can't explain it Rosemarie, there was just something about you. When I looked at you yesterday, I just knew."

Loki watches this exchange, surprise and curiosity replacing anger. "Aralia, is this girl right? Did you predict that she was going to become an Omega?" "Yes Loki. I sensed it in her yesterday. I don't know how I did it." "But why have her come here? What do you plan to do for this poor girl?" Loki asks her. "I don't know, I just wanted to protect her, help her somehow. You know what is waiting out there beyond our doors. I know how it happened between you and I, it was like a fairytale, but for most Omegas it is a nightmare of abuse and rape. Please help her Loki, I don't want her to be claimed by some druken oaf that will treat her like a dog."

"What would you have me do Aralia? Stuff cotton balls in her ears and blindfold her?" Loki asks sarcastically. Loki wasn't being serious of course but Aralia eyes him momentarily and says "Yes." "Aralia, what happened with you was a one-time incident, a rare and wonderful thing that the people of Asgard will not allow to be repeated. They will not let this girl choose her Alpha. The alphas will compete, the victor will claim her. That is how it has always been!"

"And look at how blissfully happy we are Loki! Lady Eir believes that our twins are the direct result of my happiness. That a happy omega is a fertile omega. What if our people's traditions are wrong?!"

Loki stares at Aralia, his mouth agape. What she is suggesting isn't just taboo, it is dangerous. Omegas have always been forcibly claimed. To suggest that all omegas should have the right to choose their mate is revolutionary. Loki stands there staring at the women, his emotions a torrent inside him. The Alpha in him screams NO! Mine! Dominate Omegas. Dominate all Omegas! But Loki's vulnerable side, the part of himself he keeps close to the vest screams for justice. He is the second son, the weaker son, the adopted son. He is the son that uses magic in preference to the sword. He is the Jotun monster that many at court secretly do not accept. He is the God of Lies. He is the God of Mischief. He is the God of Chaos. Slowly, a smile curls Loki's lips. He looks his Omega up and down. Gods! He loves this woman!


	3. Chapter 3

The breakfast hall of the palace was relatively full, mostly with guards grabbing a quick bite just before or after their shift rotation. There are some nobles and royal advisors here and there, but the majority of that lot doesn't show up until the evening feast. Thor is present this morning, though instead of sitting at the high table he is down with Sif and The Warriors Three in their usual spot. The five of them are laughing and discussing what Sif has planned for today's sparring session when a young servant girl enters the chamber.

As her scent wafts through the room all activity ceases. The sounds of forks and knives clanging on plates echoes throughout the room as each person stops what they are doing and rises from their seat. For a moment all eyes go to Thor the Crowned Prince, to see if he is going to make a move. She smells like strawberries, chocolate, and fresh baked cinnamon bread. Volstagg already has an erection. Thor gets up and walks slowly towards her. They stand still for a moment and regard one another. To her he smells like saddle soap, onions, and musty leather. To Thor, she smells lovely, but she is not the one. What passes between them is a look of mutual disinterest. Thor moves to the side and walks out of the room.

The moment Thor is out of sight the remaining crowd rushes Rosemarie. Many hands retrain her. Two women, betas by the smell of them, hold her in a corner of the room. A brawl breaks out. In this moment of chaos Rosemarie remembers Aralia's advice and closes her eyes and breathes deeply through her nose. The sea of pheromones hits her like a tidal wave and Rosemarie wonders in astonishment, how is she to pick out one she likes from the ocean of many smells. More people come into the hall as word quickly spreads of the unclaimed Omega. For a moment Rosemarie panics, not smelling any one particular person that is attractive to her. Then she does. Peaches and creams, pecan pie, apples, and…..Loving. She opens her eyes. Many men are already on the floor, on their backs. There are just a handful of remaining men left. A victor will be named soon, she must make her move now. The two women that were holding her in place gasp as she disappears from their grasp in a wisp of green smoke. She reappears on the other side of the room. The remaining onlookers turn towards her. She sniffs the air briefly, and just as a man was about to grab her, she disappears again. She reappears this time in the center of the room near two of the last men still standing. One of them is Fandral. The other is Gundirth, Captain of the Guard. She sniffs the air again. The man on the right, he's the one. She runs to him, and just when her arms are wrapped around his torso they both disappear in a puff of green smoke.

From a spot in a small balcony that overlooks the feasting hall sits Loki and Aralia. Though no one has seen them, it will not take long for people to look at green magic smoke and figure out Loki was behind this. Loki smiles. The pandemonium that broke out when she entered the room was entertaining on its own. Tossing in a little extra chaos into the mix by helping the girl to disappear and reappear made it extra fun. Plus he saved her from a fate worse than death. Fandral was about to claim her. Gods only know how many filthy diseases the woman buggering man-whore carried. "So… She picked Gundirth. Interesting match."

Rosemarie and Gundirth rematerialize in a quiet bedchamber. The Captain of the Guard looks around. They are in one of the Royal Wing Guest Rooms. The room is filled with lit scented candles, there is food and drink laid out luxuriously on one of the side tables and there is a basket filled with what looks to be various creams, salves, and…stimulants. Somehow, this girl had planned this in advanced. The room was laid out like they were expected to come here for this. This moment.

Rosemarie looks up at the man she chose for herself. He is much taller than she, by about a foot. He is Gundirth, The Stone Faced. He has a large scar on the right side of his face stretching from the top of his cheekbone down to the corner of his mouth. It makes him look disfigured and terrifying. The unscarred side of his face is actually very handsome, though just as intimidating. Gundirth is not known to smile. Even Hogun the Grim smiles more often than this man. However, Rosemarie is undeterred. She knows this man is the one for her. She can smell it.

Gundirth regards the omega in front of him. She is petit and mousy in appearance. Light brown hair, brown eyes, with freckles sprinkled across her nose. She is slender, like a beanpole, making her look much younger than she actually is. She looks up at him and smiles. No one ever smiles at Gundirth, least of all females. She reaches a hand to his face placing her palm on the side with the scar. She traces the scar with her thumb slightly, showing her open curiosity. It does not bother her in the way it might bother some females. Vanity was never an issue for Rosemarie. Is she looking at him lustfully!? "The room is sealed. The doors will not unlock for 3 days and the room is sound proofed. We will not be disturbed." She says. "How did we get here and how is it you were able to prepare like this? It is not like you could have possibly known in advance what you are." He says. "Oh but I did know in advance. The Princess, somehow, she knew what I was. I didn't want to believe her, but when I awoke this morning the heat was upon me and I ran to her for help. She convinced her husband to help me. It's how I was able to disappear and reappear so that others couldn't grab me and haul me away. It is how I was able to reach you." She says.

"And why did you run to me child? I was about to lose the fight. Why did you run to the lesser Alpha?" He eyes her wearily. Did she think him weaker and therefore he might somehow be more merciful? Nicer? Rosemarie considers his question for a moment, taking in his smell. It is a strange combination. This hard intimidating frightening looking man smells almost sickeningly sweet. He smells like fruit, and candy, but most importantly he smells loving. She tells him so. "You smell beautiful." She pauses for a moment. Her arousal is rolling over her like ocean wave. An inexplicable need wells inside her. She feels hot, possessed even. The smile on her face disappears and is replaced with a look of deep hunger. The look in her eyes almost makes Gundirth wince. "I need your seed. GIVE ME CHILDREN!" with that she leaps up and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. _Holy shit! _Gundirth thinks to himself, this little woman really does want him. She smells heavenly. They fumble to the mattress, ripping at each other's clothes half-hazardly. Damn it! This armor is taking forever to get off. In his race to get naked, Gundirth looks at the doors again. He had never been a big fan of the dark prince, but for this incredible gift, he was going to have to change the way he looked at the man. Gundirth makes a mental note to thank Prince Loki later for this wonderful turn of events.

By the evening meal word had spread of the strange turn of events in the dining hall that morning. The whole chamber was abuzz about the way in which the serving girl was able to evade the other alphas. What no one could understand was why. Why would Prince Loki help that serving girl in such a way? And Gundirth? Really? Fandral was about to win the fight when she flew into the arms of the Captain of the Guard and disappeared. No one has seen them or has any idea where the two of them might be. King Odin and Queen Frigga are seated at the high table. Some of the nobles are angry with the way Prince Loki tampered with the selection process. It is unfair, they complain to the king. Fandral should have claimed her. King Odin pays them little mind, however. This is the same set of nobles that complains about everything his wayward son does. He knows they regard Loki as little more than Jotun scum. Besides it is not like his Captain of the Guard is unworthy of such a fine creature, and who knows what kind of diseases Fandral might be carrying.

Thor is sitting with Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg, as they each try to comfort a sulking Fandral. Thor is trying to conduct damage control with his friend. "It's not right Thor!" He yells. "She was mine to claim! I had all but won the fight when Loki wisped them away to Gods knows where!" "Fandral my friend, my brother Loki did you a favor. Are you really ready to have children? And how long after claiming that girl would you have found your eye once again wandering to other ladies? Are you truly ready for such a commitment?" Thor asks him. Fandral huffs at this. "That is not the point! He took from me what was rightfully mine." "Be angry tonight with my brother if you must. But I look around this room and see a great many relieved females. Take comfort with one of them tonight. I tell you, in the morning you will be grateful to my brother for interceding." With that Thor gets up and returns to the high table to rejoin his parents.

Loki and Aralia arrive at the feasting hall and take up their seats at the high table. The sound of chatter in the room changes as they enter, all eyes darting to them. Aralia feels nervous but Loki wraps a reassuring arm around her waist. Loki loves his omega; he just wishes she was a better liar. Her face gives away too much sometimes. Everyone suspects but no one can prove Prince Loki was involved. If it was not him then who provided the magical assistance to the girl? "Hello Father, how fair thee today?" Loki asks Odin lightly. "I am well my son. It would seem there was some excitement here in this very hall this morning. Some servant girl went into heat and in the middle of the fight she disappeared and reappeared magically several times before grabbing ahold of Gundirth. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" "Of course not father, I have no idea what you are talking about." Loki lies blatantly and smiles. Odin chuckles. He leans in and quietly says to his son, "Why did you help that girl, Loki?" Loki regards his father, thinking to lie again, but decides it is unnecessary. "Aralia was worried about the poor girl's safety. She's such a mousy little thing. I couldn't help but indulge her. Besides could you imagine Fandral claiming an omega?" They both laugh at this. "So you helped the girl choose someone then?" Loki nods and for a moment there is silence between them. "So…. Gundirth? That is who she wants? I must say I am happy for the poor man. He is a brave warrior but that unfortunate face of his has kept the ladies at bay for years." Odin says. They both chuckle at this and return their attentions back to their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki and Aralia return to their bedchambers after the evening feast. It has been an exciting and busy day. There are still unanswered questions lingering about this new ability Aralia has discovered about herself. Loki decides it is time to address the issue. "Darling, explain to me how you knew she was an omega _before_ she went into heat. Was it a smell, an aura around her?" Aralia shakes her head. "I did think at first that I smelled something, but that was not it. I looked at her and instinctively knew what she was. I knew what I was years before the change happened to me." Loki looks his omega up and down. Whatever it is she is doing, it is not magic, at least not like what he is able to wield. Thor is the God of Thunder because his moods can summon storms. Technically this is magic, but it is the innate natural kind that requires neither words nor ritual. Whatever this ability is that Aralia has, it is a natural gift. "Do you think you could do it again? If I took you out to the market tomorrow, do you think you could pinpoint another omega, say a child?" Aralia stills for a moment. "I do not know Loki; I have never been able to do this before. I do not know if I could replicate such a thing." Loki looks at his wife and considers the implications. If Aralia can predict who will become an omega, that person could plan ahead; try to arrange things so that they could be with someone of their choosing. Dowries paid to the families of omegas can be very large. Parents that know that their child is an omega could prearrange a marriage before the heat happens. They could even make arrangements for the child to live with their betrothed, ensuring close proximity when the first heat takes place. The people of Asgard often complain that it is the nobles that get all the omegas, but this is not true. But if people were given advanced warning of their status, they would undoubtedly try to "marry up", as it were. Over time this could breed hate and discontent with the general populace. It would also cut down on a considerable amount of rape, or forced claiming as people like to call it. A fair trade off as Loki saw it. If what Loki suspects about Aralia is correct, the implications could be vast, and the political and social consequences uncertain. For a moment Loki feels uneasy. He is not sure if pursuing this is wise.

In the morning Loki, Aralia, the babies, and both wet nurses make the trek to her family's home in the southern part of the city. Aralia has not seen her family in weeks and is anxious to catch up on all the neighborhood gossip with her mother. The neighborhood is a little rough. Each time Loki comes down this way he is reminded why his omega made such a crazy made dash for the arena all those days ago. The family tavern where she used to work, The Tilted Pony, has made some significant cosmetic improvements. This is due in no small part to the large royal dowry her family received. Aralia's brother Sven is a large young man. Like all Asgardian males he spent time in his youth training as a warrior for the royal guard, but when he came of age he started helping his father with the family business, and put his sword away. He still keeps up his physical strength with training, and nightly bouts with drunken warriors that have overstayed their welcome. He is a hard but kind lad, and he is an alpha. The infrequent trips Prince Loki and Princess Aralia make to this part of town has helped to elevated it. There is a higher class of clientele in the tavern these days, a change in business that Mr. Svenson is very grateful to have.

Aralia and her mother catch up on gossip and baby talk while Loki chats with his father and brother in-law. Like Aralia, they are perceptive people, born to the wrong class in Loki's opinion. Dedro had to hire more serving girls to replace Aralia and handle the increase in business. Since it is early in the day the tavern is mostly empty. The tavern staff members are busy cleaning and preparing for the evening when the crowd comes in. One of the new girls, Yala, is a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes. She is the stereotypical standard of Aesir beauty.

Aralia spots her. Something in her movements gives her away. Is it her hips? The way she walks, perhaps? Or her hands? Aralia cannot say why, but once again her instincts scream at her. _Omega. _Aralia watches her quietly. The entire time her brother Sven is talking to Loki, Yala is watching Sven. She even goes out of her way to bring the 3 men mead, without anyone asking. She smiles at Sven nervously and then walks away from the table and goes back to cleaning. "Mother? What do you know of that girl?" "Oh, well she's a nice girl; we hired her after you left. She's a good worker and deserved a break. Poor thing is an orphan. With no family to pay a dowry, she's had few interested parties to seek her hand." "And how does Sven feel about her?" "Ah, you noticed that too did you. Sven is always so closed off when it comes to girls. I think he likes her but he never talks about his feelings, you know." "And how do you feel about her mother?" Aralia's mother quirks up an eyebrow at this series of questions. "Daughter dear, why do you ask?" "Mother, I'm going to tell you something and you must keep it a secret." Aralia proceeds to tell her mother the events of the previous day with Rosemarie. When she is done her mother sits with open shock on her face. "Do you think she will go into heat soon?" "Yes I do, probably within the next few hours." "That'll be during peak business hours. This tavern will be full of Alphas. They'll tear the place apart! We must tell your father."

Loki is having a rousing debate about the practical applications of magic during battle with Aralia's father when the two women approach their table. "Dedro, your daughter and I need to have a word with you alone." The three men look up at them with curiosity. Dedro rises from his seat and follows his wife and daughter to a side room for a private conversation. Loki suspects what this is about. He noticed Aralia watching the blonde girl. "Tell me Sven, what do you think of that lovely creature that served us our mead? I see the way she looks at you." Loki says this jovially, but watches Sven's response like a hawk. "She's nice." He says quietly. Loki eyes him carefully. Sven tries to keep an expression of indifference but he can't hide that blush in his face. Like his sister, he is a terrible liar. "Just nice?" He presses. "Do you find her attractive?" Sven shifts uncomfortably in his seat and stares into his mead. Without looking up he says, "She walks in beauty like the night." _Ooh, this is too easy_, thinks Loki.

"Sven!" Shouts Dedro. His father gestures for his son to join the family conversation in the side room. Loki already knows what is being discussed. Now the question is, should the girl be informed? The family files out of the side room and Loki rises to meet them. Loki whispers to Aralia, "The blonde girl is an omega isn't she?" Aralia nods, her eyes darting around the room to see who might be listening. "Is the heat going to come soon?" Again Aralia nods. "I think you had better tell her then." He says.

Aralia walks over to the girl. She is busy washing down tables and chairs. "Yala, is it? May I have a word with you in private?" Yala looks up at Aralia nervously, not understanding what the Princess could possibly have to say to her that would require privacy. Yala follows Aralia to the side room. After a few minutes they both emerge. Yala looks flushed, frightened even. When Dedro sees the look on Yala's face he puts his hand in his son's back and pushes him forward. Sven stumbles forward a couple of steps and looks back at his father. Dedro gives him a look. "Go on son."

Sven stands before Yala and clears his throat nervously. "Yala, if what my sister says is correct, it will not be long before all the Alphas nearby come and try to fight for you. I would fight for you too, but I am not a warrior. I fear I would lose in a fair competition. Would you-do you want to hide and wait-with me?" Yala stares at him for a minute looking pensive. One minute she is washing chairs and the next she is being asked to make a major decision that will affect the rest of her life. She looks at Sven. She likes Sven. She has liked him for a while now, but was never sure if he returned her affections. Realizing the alternative if she says no, the decision is made easy for her. "Yes" She says.

"Good! It's settled then." Aralia's mother says. "Sven, take Yala home and wait there with her. Lock all the doors and do not under any circumstances leave her alone. We don't know exactly when the heat will overcome her, but when it does you need to be there with her."

Sven and Yala take their leave, and so do Loki and Aralia. Aralia asks her parents to send her word as soon as anything of importance takes place. Though Aralia feels pretty certain about her instincts, having them proved will be a relief to her. Otherwise she will have frightened that poor girl for nothing.

A couple more days go by. Rosemarie and Gundirth emerge from their hiding place. The members of the court still griping about Fandral not getting the omega quickly quiet themselves when they see the couple. She is glowing, smiling. He is still stone faced as ever, but his demeanor is dotting. He walks by her side taking her arm in his. His whole body seems calmer somehow. Associating the word "cute" and Gundirth in the same sentence is a hard thing to do. However, cute is all that can be said when looking at the happy couple. Her affection for him is obvious. Her bright beaming smile is so wide it can be seen from outer space. The king blesses the couple and puts out orders to the servants to prepare for the formal ceremony. As the Captain of the Guard he will be afforded the luxury of having his ceremony here at the palace as an honored guest. Gundirth looks at Loki, "My Prince." "Captain." They nod courteously to one another. Though they both live and work within the palace, Loki cannot recall having ever exchanged words with the man. Without meaning to, Loki has made a friend.

A letter comes to the palace for Aralia. It is from her mother. Yala went into heat not 4 hours after they left. She and Sven are now mated and bonded. The formal ceremony will be in 3 days as is customary. Since Yala is an orphan there is no dowry to be paid, so the family has decided to spend extra money on the ceremony to spoil the girl. Aralia's mother wants to know if Loki will officiate the ceremony. Being a prince of the realm and a member of the family, her parents think it would be ideal. Two bonding ceremonies in two days. Aralia's social calendar is filling up fast.

The ceremonies come and go. Aralia feels a great warmth in her heart for having had such a direct hand in two very happy endings. The weeks pass and the time comes when Aralia feels the need to pay her family another visit. This time she goes alone, leaving the babies with the wet nurses. Loki is busy with palace matters. She just wants to make this a quick trip. Anytime she takes the babies and wet nurses with her it feels like a caravan. She makes her way to the family tavern where she is greeted by her mother. The tavern is unusually busy for this time of the morning. She sits at a table to talk with her mother. The longer she sits there the more she notices the eyes of the people upon her. It's not just the 'oh look it's the princess' kind of stares. This feels different. There are a lot of young people in the tavern today. Judging by the look of them most are not old enough to have made the change. A feeling of horror overcomes Aralia as she looks at her mother.

"MOTHER! You didn't! Please tell me you didn't tell everyone what I did!" Aralia's mother puts on a sheepish grin. "How could I not? These young people have a right to know what their fates will be. Their parents want to know too. What mother wants to stand back as a mob of lustful buffoons fight for the right to rape her daughter and turn her into a sex slave?" Aralia looks out onto the room. Everyone is looking at her now, many with pleading eyes. They just want to know who and what they are. Being surrounded by so many needy people, Aralia cannot find it in her heart to say no. "Alright, I'll help them. One at a time, I will meet them in a side room and try to get a read on what they are. I cannot promise anything though. So far I have only been right with two people, and it was right before they went into heat." Aralia's mother smiles at her and gives her a hug. One by one Aralia meets with the young people gathered in the tavern. It is slow going at first, but trusting her instincts, she comes to recognize the signs in each person, and the process get easier the more she does it. Most of the young people had nothing to worry about as it turns out. There were several alphas, a few gammas, and a couple of betas.

However, there is one omega. His name is Henrid. A handsome young man, quiet in demeanor. Male omegas are the rarest of all. As hard and ardently as male alphas fight for omega females, a crowd of alpha females fighting for an omega male is a true sight to behold. Plainly put, women fight dirty. The seed of an omega male is highly prized. Something in it renders an alpha (or gamma or beta) female more fertile, more able to become pregnant. This young man has only hours to prepare. Aralia gives him the news and the young man takes his leave. She doesn't know what he plans to do, but at least having the knowledge will give him some power over his destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Aralia and Loki watch as their two babies toddle along. The wet nurses having long been replaced by regular nannies, were given the day off. Today is a family day, the twins' birthday. Aralia's life has settled into an interesting routine. Raising her children, attending to royal duties, learning the finer points of political subterfuge from Frigga, Aralia has a rich and busy life. Twice a month Aralia makes the trip down to the family tavern to visit, and provide certain clandestine community services. On the days that she comes, the line going into the tavern sometimes stretches down the street. She doesn't advertise what she does, and nobody openly talks about it either. Every parent of a young Aesir looks at her with knowing eyes. If you have a child nearing the age of the change, you take them to see the princess. People have learned to watch the princess closely. One time she made the mistake of grabbing a young woman by the arm and whispering into her ear in a busy marketplace. It was obvious to anyone watching what the young woman was being told. After the princess left, a mob broke out and alphas started fighting each other, though she had not yet gone into heat. In the chaos her dress was ripped off her body and one of the men tried to mount her right there in the street. The royal guards intervened on her behalf. The girl was taken home to her parents and some of the men involved were tossed into the dungeon. Until the heat takes place, until the change occurs, she is a child in the eyes of the law. She cannot be claimed pre-emptively. She went into heat 3 hours later. The men were let go. Aralia found out about the incident afterwards and felt incredibly saddened by it. She needs to be more careful.

Loki and Frigga know about Aralia's little 'hobby'. Odin and Thor appear to be oblivious. Eventually, however, Odin will find out. The incidents of forced claiming of omegas has dropped dramatically in recent months. Somehow, many of the omegas are managing to prearrange their bonding with a noble. The number of omegas coming to court have skyrocketed. Loki predicted as much. The alpha, gamma, and beta courtiers are starting to feel outnumbered. Tensions are rising among the noblemen's wives. Frigga is doing what she can to keep a lid on all of it.

It has been about 3 years since the day of the blindfold, as Loki calls it. Out in a meadow on some blankets, the royal family is gathered for a picnic. Fenrir runs around in circles as Evelina chases him. Their giggles are infectious. Aralia and Loki sit side by side watching them. The four adults talk about unimportant things as the children play. It is a nice cool breezy day. Loki is surprised to find Aralia fanning herself, and sweating. "Aralia dear are you alright?" asks Frigga. Aralia nods. "I thinks so. I don't know why I'm sweating so much." Loki eyes her wearily. People don't sweat profusely for no reason. As the minutes pass Loki starts to notice a familiar smell. "By the Nine! Aralia-you're in heat!" Loki exclaims. Frigga leans in and takes a whiff. It is faint, but it is just beginning. "How is that possible? It has only been 3 years!" says Odin. "It doesn't matter. Loki take Aralia home and see to her needs. We will see to the children." Says Frigga.

Loki wraps his arms around Aralia. A puff of green smoke later they are back in their bedchamber. Loki starts undressing Aralia to make her comfortable. Her scent is starting to roll off her body now and Loki's cock swells in response. Her heat will last for days and Loki wants to savor every minute of it. Every once in a while Loki feels like dominating Aralia. Today is one of those times. He wants to tease her to the point of begging him to fuck her. Since her heat is just getting started now is the time to do it. Aralia is already completely naked, but Loki still has on his tunic and pants. When Aralia reaches to remove the rest of his clothes Loki slaps her hand away. "Oh no my beautiful Omega, that will not do." Loki is using his commanding Alpha tone. Aralia will never admit it to Loki, but she loves it. She likes being dominated. She likes tender loving too. The sweetness of Loki gazing deeply into her eyes while making gentle passionate love to her is always wonderful. But every now and again, Aralia likes to have her hair pulled and be ridden like a prize mare at a horse race. She smiles at Loki seductively.

"Scoot back up the bed." Aralia scoots up until her back is leaning against the head board. "Open your legs." Aralia slowly spreads her legs. Though they have been together for three years and have done all sorts of intimate things to each other's bodies, she still blushes when Loki makes her do this. "Wider. I want to look at you." Her legs are now spread indecently wide for his full viewing pleasure. "Touch yourself." "Loki-I…" "NO TALKING." Aralia obeys and with her right hand starts tracing the outside of her petals with her fingers. Loki is sitting on the end of the bed, a maniacal evil grin on his face. If actual heat could radiate from Loki's eyes it would sear Aralia's flesh. The wetness between Aralia's legs is thick. She takes two fingers and inserts them into herself. Aralia's body shudders from her movements. Her gaze meeting Loki's, a begging behind her eyes. She is panting now, moans are escaping her lips. "Taste yourself." Aralia blushes again. Taking her fingers from her center she places them into her mouth and sucks them clean. "Do you want to taste me Aralia?" She silently nods her head. Loki sheds his clothes. His throbbing cock bobs free as his pants are removed.

He climbs up the bed and kneels between her spread legs. His cock is level with her mouth. Loki places both hands on the top of the headboard. Aralia places her hands on Loki's hips and takes him deeply into her mouth. She needs him so badly. The heat fills her with an insatiable need. She quite literally _thirsts_ for him. She relaxes her jaw as much as she can, determined to swallow the entire length of him. Getting past the initial gage reflex she takes him deeply into her throat and squeezes him with her muscles. Then she begins to hum. The vibration of her vocal cords catches Loki off guard and he involuntary braces himself against the headboard, trying desperately not to lose control. After a moment of this delicious torture she pulls back off him and then starts bobbing her head quickly. She moves her hands from his hips to his balls and shaft, gripping, playing, teasing. Loki voice becomes a little high pitched, "Ah, ah-ralia, darling…I'm, ah Gods! I'm going to come. I'm going to….AHHHH!" She takes him back deep into her throat again as Loki spills his seed into her mouth. She sucks his cock like she is sucking honey from a straw, eager for every sticky drop.

Loki had not wanted to come so quickly and so early. How does she make him do that? He is going to make her pay for that. Loki moves backward slightly. He grabs underneath both her knees, pulling her body down so that she is flat on her back. Loki moves back some more and places his head at her entrance. He traces her petals with his tongue, lavishing extra attention on the apex of her clitoris. She tastes like honey wine. Aralia's body is covered in sweat. Her body's need for his seed is palpable now. If she goes without much longer she will develop a fever. But Loki is determined to drag this out as long as possible, and he is not going to give her what she needs until she begs him for it. He starts rhythmically pumping his fingers in and out of her, bringing her close to release and then pulling back. He does this to her repeatedly, her frustration showing on her face. She bites her lip, whining and whimpering as Loki teases her. Tears are in her eyes now and finally she can take no more. "Loki Please! Please FUCK ME! FUCK ME PLEASE! FUCK ME! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOUR SEED! GIVE ME CHILDREN!" She is screaming at him.

Down in the royal gardens a large number of noblemen, courtiers, and warriors are gathered enjoying the beautiful cool breezy spring day. People are walking up and down the paths of the gardens, smelling the flowers and chatting with friends. But there is a sudden disturbance to the peace. Just above the gardens, is the balcony that leads to Prince Loki's private quarters. The door that leads from the balcony to his room was left open. To everyone's shock the sound of a woman, (obviously the princess) is heard screaming, begging to be fuck. Then the banging sound comes. Loud. Steady. Unending. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…accompanied by more yelling, more loud moaning by both participants. Lady Sif turns to Thor and says, "Your brother is going to need a new headboard."

For 4 days the noises continue. The garden is effectively cleared out, except for a curious few that stay to listen. Finally one them emerges. It is Prince Loki. For a man that has been VERY physically active the last few days, he looks amazingly rested and refreshed. It is noon time as Loki enters the feasting hall for lunch. Upon sight of the Prince the hall erupts into cheers and applause. Loki looks about confused, and spots Thor. Thor is blushing bright red and covering his mouth to hide a smile. His body is shaking as if to suppress a laugh, and Thor is refusing to make eye contact with Loki. Somewhere in the hall a few men start to sing '_Hail the Conquering Hero…._' Fandral runs up to Loki and snakes an arm around his shoulder. "Here he is everyone, the God of Sex!" A horrified look overtakes Loki's face as he realizes that people heard his coupling with Aralia. He involuntarily smiles, out of embarrassment. Loki tries to escape, but Fandral keeps a tight grip on him and leads Loki up to the high table to sit next to his Brother.

For several minutes Thor and Loki do not speak nor make eye contact. Finally Thor turns to Loki with a twinkle in his eye. _Oh great, here it comes… _"So brother, should we be expecting another set of twins next year?" Thor says with a laugh in his voice. "Jealous much brother!" Loki bites out. Thor swallows at this, his face somber. "Yes, actually." Loki stops chewing and looks at him. "Loki I must confess to you, these past couple of years I have become very jealous of you." "Why?" "The love you have with Aralia is so beautiful and genuine. It is the envy of the nine realms. Your children are beautiful, and here you sit, your omega with child yet again, and so soon. I wish to have what you have." "Then why have you not taken an omega Thor? The Norns know you have had many offerings." Thor shrugs at this. "I do not know Loki. I wish I could explain it. But none of the omegas I've met thus far have appealed to me. Not even Aralia when she presented herself. I feel like I am waiting for someone, and I'm beginning to fear that I will never meet her."


	6. Chapter 6

Aralia made a trip to the healers to confirm her pregnancy, this time to a single child. Life continued on in Asgard, unchanged for a long time. Aralia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She and Loki named her Emily. Aralia continued her regular visits to her family's tavern. Her children grew older. The Omega Revolution was slow to brew. Aralia couldn't see that the larger social construct of Aesir society was being changed, one person at a time, by her. Alpha males may talk about omegas like they are not people, but when those same alphas become fathers and watch their omega daughter get 'claimed' by a total stranger, their opinion is forever changed. Maybe not outwardly, not publicly, but the change in their heart is there. It is little wonder that loving parents bring their daughters, and sometimes their sons to Aralia. Knowledge is power.

Another 10 years went by. For some strange reason there has been a rather large baby boom in the kingdom these past few years. Omegas typically go into heat only once every 100 years. Betas and Gammas are usually able to conceive one, usually two children in the course of their long lives. An alpha/alpha couple is usually sterile. When Aralia went into heat only 3 years after her first heat, it was considered a fluke and a blessing. Then the same thing happened to Rosemarie, and then Yala. Rosemarie had a second heat 7 years after her first one , Yala had her second heat at the 9 year mark. So when Aralia experienced her 3rd heat at the 13 year mark, it got Lady Eir's attention.

Loki and Aralia had not expected another heat again so soon. Their 3 children are all still small, and frankly, the thought of another infant keeping them up at night did not appeal to them. Usually the only people that try to suppress a heat are omegas that are trying to hide their identities. Aralia sat on the table in the healing room, fanning herself, as Lady Eir performed some tests on her. There's nothing really _wrong_ with being this fertile, it's just so unusual. The various tests revealed that Aralia had higher levels of certain hormones. The levels of these hormones are directly stimulated by environment. In short a happy omega is a fertile omega. An abused omega is an infertile omega. It is not uncommon for an abused omega to only bare one child, the first child, and then never succeed in getting pregnant again. However, these test results did not fully satisfy the healer. She asks Loki if he will submit to testing as well. He agrees. What the healer finds surprises her. "It would seem that you two are the ultimate ideal biological match for each other. I suspect, that had you been bonded to a different alpha, even one that treated you well, you would still not be as fertile as you are with Prince Loki. The two of you were made quite literally for each other." _You smelled loving._ The words echo in Loki's mind. The mousy servant girl, she had sniffed out Gundirth. Yala on the other hand, decided to bond to Sven before the heat began. Loki now wonders, what did Sven smell like to Yala when the heat took hold of her? Did he smell _loving_? What if after agreeing to the bond, she had discovered she didn't like his smell and wanted to change her mind? _Thor smells like stale mead and dirty feet… _These deals, these pre-bonding arrangements that the parents of omegas are making with the families of nobles, they could be backfiring in a terrible way. "My Prince, are you listening?" Loki looks up. "Forgive me Lady Eir, I was lost in thought."

"I said you need to take your omega back to your bedchambers. She is getting very deep into her heat now and her needs must be addressed. Either you breed her again or you give her this." Lady Eir hands Loki a small black potion bottle. "It will suppress the heat. She will be very uncomfortable the first few hours after taking it. Once she drinks it she will need to abstain from sex for 24 hours."

Loki puts the potion bottle into his pocket and scoops up Aralia and carries her back to their bedchamber. Aralia is sweating profusely, and is almost to the point of having a fever. Neither she nor Loki wants to make another baby right now. Still, her heats are such a rare and precious gift, it seems like such a crime to waste it. Lady Eir said no sex once the potion is drunk; she didn't anything about having sex beforehand. Loki smiles a wicked smile. There is no crime in enjoying the heat for a little while before putting on the procreation brakes. His poor omega is suffering now. It is time to alleviate her.

Aralia is lying on the bed panting heavily. With a wave of his hand Loki wisps away her clothing and summons a clone. "Fuck her." He commands. Loki's clone grins seductively. Loki slowly starts to undress himself while watching his clone rut his wife. The clone can penetrate her womb, can come inside her. But the clone's seed is not real seed, he cannot impregnate her. It is essentially, a fake out. By the time Loki is finished stripping all his clothes off his omega and his clone are climaxing together. Aralia hadn't realized it until it was over, that it was a clone and not the real thing. When the real Loki joins them on the bed, she is surprised.

"Loki, what are you doing? I though we decided not to breed this time. Where is the potion?" "Fear not my darling, he cannot impregnate you, and I will seek my pleasure from you in other ways." "But the heat will only get worse if you don't…" "Do not worry my love. Eventually I will give you the potion to quell your heat. I simply didn't want to waste this precious opportunity for pleasure."

Aralia smiles at her alpha. "Lay back down." Loki commands Aralia. "Eat her." He commands his clone. As the clone is repositioning itself lower down Aralia's body, Loki moves to straddle the top portion of Aralia. Aralia takes Loki into her mouth, suckling him as his clone's tongue penetrates her. Loki starts to rock his hips slightly, fucking her mouth. Aralia is finding it increasing hard to concentrate, and hard to breathe. The pleasure shooting through Aralia's core from the clone's ministrations makes Aralia dig her fingers into Loki's thigh. She gasps. "Don't stop." Loki commands her. She resumes her work and picks up the pace. She has one hand wrapped around his cock and moves the other between his legs. Her fingers graze his rear entrance. Gently she pushes a long digit into him, making Loki moan with pleasure. She searches with her finger until she finds that little nub. Like a pleasure button located on his prostate, Aralia pushes it. Loki cries out, and jerks forward involuntarily. Aralia starts massaging the spot over and over again as her head bobs on his cock. Loki can't contain himself anymore. "Oh Gods Aralia! Ah. Ah. Ah." His voice is hoarse. He blows his load into her hot mouth as Aralia climaxes, gushing her nectar into the awaiting mouth of the clone. For a moment all three are still.

Loki moves off Aralia to the side and she and the clone both sit up. Aralia and the clone both look to Loki, waiting for his next command. Loki thinks for a moment. "Lay on your back." Loki tells his clone. The clone gladly obliges. "Mount him." He commands Aralia. Aralia climbs on top of the clone and lowers herself onto its throbbing cock. Aralia then turns to look at Loki. Loki gets up from the bed and walks over to the desk where many of the extra salves and creams have been stashed. He pulls out a small white bottle filled with a clear viscous liquid. Loki walks back to the bed and gets behind Aralia. "Lean forward." Aralia lowers the top of her body so that she is chest to chest with the clone, her ass arched into the air while still penetrated on the clone's cock. The clone wraps his strong arms around her and strokes her hair as Loki coats two fingers with the liquid and penetrates Aralia's ass. A small sound escapes her lips as Loki does this. Loki starts stretching her with his fingers. After a couple of minutes of this Loki pours a generous amount onto his hand and coats himself. He then takes the tip of the bottle and sticks it inside Aralia's ass, pouring the contents inside of her lubricating her thoroughly.

Loki penetrates her slowly, inch by inch, stopping to let her adjust and stretch. This takes several minutes. Once he is buried fully inside her, he and his clone together both start a gentle rocking motion. Aralia starts moaning immediately. She clings to the clone for dear life as the sensations of the double penetration overwhelm her. They take their time with her. Gently, delicately fucking her. Slowly they increase their pace. With each increment Aralia's moans grow louder. She starts chanting "Yes, yes, yes…" They increase their pace faster still until the both of them are pounding her thoroughly. Aralia climaxes, and as she does her insides clamp down and squeeze double Loki. The men both climax inside her in response, a pool of fluids on the bed beneath them. Loki pulls out of her, and then his clone disappears. The fall into each other's arms, kissing and cuddling.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make this last longer my love. I would like to think that I've managed to somehow fully satisfy you before I take your heat away." Loki says to Aralia. They kiss each other passionately for several minutes. Loki has to stop himself, however, knowing that if he continues he will not able to resist the urge to spill his seed into her womb. Her scent calls to him, his instincts call to him, to fill her with child. He gets up from the bed and removes the black potion bottle from his pocket. Aralia takes it from him and drinks it. After several minutes Aralia starts to get muscle aches all over her body and she develops a headache. Quickly her lingering desire disappears, sex suddenly being the last thing in the world she could possibly want. Loki covers Aralia with a blanket and lets her sleep.

Loki got dressed and stepped out onto his balcony to overlook the garden. Loki hated giving her the potion, it has nasty side effects. It is also only a temporary fix. The potion can only work for a short time. The unintended consequence is that Aralia's heats will actually come even more frequently. Her body will not be satisfied until her alpha gives her what she needs. At the rate they are going, Loki will have a dozen children before he and Aralia celebrate their first 100 year anniversary.

As Loki looks out upon Asgard, he can't possibly know, that something important is about to happen. It is a small event involving only a handful of people, and it will happen not far from his doorstep. The implications and consequences of which are going the tear the Kingdom in two. Civil War is coming to Asgard.


	7. Chapter 7

The scent of rotten eggs emanated from Udor, son of Makelson like a fog of filth. Dear Gods! No! He has been so nice to me. Udor's father has already paid my parents a hefty dowry. But his smell, it's awful. He didn't smell like that yesterday. Why does he smell like that now? This is a disaster. Viktoria backed herself up against the far wall of the small room instinctively. Not that it really put much distance between her and the alpha that she is prearranged to bond with. She has been shut in this room ever since she had her reading with Princess Aralia. That was 3 days ago.

After she left the tavern she told her parents. Her father immediately went to the Lord whom he serves and struck a business deal. Aralia was taken to the Nobleman's home in the city and tossed into this room to wait until the heat took her. On the surface, it appeared Vikortia had been sold by her father to the highest bidder. While money was one of the elements factoring in his decision, the most pressing issue was preventing his daughter from being raped. His daughter would have a better life as the omega of a noble, and her claiming wouldn't be as traumatic as it normally is for omegas. Or at least, that was the plan.

Three days ago all of Viktoria's hopes and dreams disappeared when the princess gave her the bad news. Viktoria didn't want to just be a child bearer. She'd aspired to something more, like the Lady Sif, her hero. In a split second that future went away. Omegas are not allowed to be warriors. Viktoria tried to keep her spirits up, however. She'd cultivated an outlook on life, her own personal motto, that even when she loses, she wins. Choosing to find the upside in any bad situation or loss.

There is no upside to a lifetime of sex with a man that smells like rotten eggs. Udor the Odor. He's practically salivating as he closes the distance between them. He has been waiting 3 days for this moment. He takes in Viktoria's form. Her long flowing waist length blonde hair beautifully matches her golden skin and deep blue eyes. She is a gorgeous woman. Udor looks like a cheap replica or distant cousin of Prince Thor, almost as handsome, almost as muscular, almost as strong, almost on a lot of things. They actually would look cute together, if Viktoria had any intention of going through with this. Udor left the door to the room open, not anticipating her to run. She did come to him after all. Omegas choosing their alphas seems to be in vogue these days.

It is when he is closest to her that she sees her opportunity for escape. Viktoria has always made it a habit to keep a small dagger stashed in her bodice. The dagger she is now palming in her hand behind her thigh. Udor is close to her now, she can smell his egg breath as he leans in for a kiss. She lunges at him, plunging the dagger into his right rib cage and yanking it back out before bolting past him and running out of the room.

He immediately gives chase, raging like a bull behind her. She runs through hallways and corridors, not knowing where they lead or where she is going. _Run, just run_. Finally an outer door. She runs through it to the outside, the bright sunlight blinding her. She left out the side entrance into the alley. She runs towards the busy street at the end of the alley. She doesn't have a plan, she doesn't know what she'll do once she gets there. She doesn't know what will happen when other people smell her and also give chase. She doesn't know if the people around her will try to protect her from Udor, fight him, or let him have at her. None of that matters, because Udor catches her just before she reaches the street.

He slams her body against the wall of his home, not 10 feet from the main street. Anyone walking by has just to turn their head to them as they pass. Udor grips Viktoria's neck in one hand while squeezing the wrist of her hand that is holding the dagger with the other. The dagger falls from her grip to the group with a loud clank. Udor then proceeds to ripe Viktoria's dress completely off. The sounds of shredding fabric a freight train in her ears. She screams and Udor punches her in the face. Udor fumbles to free his dick from his pants and shoves it into her, forcing her to scream again as he takes her virginity. He ruts her roughly against the wall.

The screams attract onlookers. A crowd of people form. Some are alphas attracted to the omega smell hoping to claim her. But when people stop and see a naked young woman being raped in broad daylight they fall silent in shock. Though most alphas have the sense to drag their omegas to a private room to claim them, incidents like this do happen every now and again. Technically, what he is doing is not illegal, it is just disturbing. Ten years ago the people in the crowd would have moved on, pretending not to see anything. But Aralia's influence on people's opinions of omegas has been significant. Parents dared to hope, children dared to hope, that this very fate would not befall them, their loved ones. Parents dared to hope that their omega children would continue to be treated like people; and it is a crowd of parents watching this rape, and the silence is deafening.

"STOP!" Cries someone from the crowd. More people join in. "Get off her!" People start picking up rocks and throwing them at him, trying not to hit her in the process. Captain Gundirth and a couple of his men are just up the street when they hear and see what appears to be a riot forming. People are yelling at something just around the corner out of his view. They run to source of all the yelling. Captain Gundirth's men push the people back as he makes his way to the front to see what is going on.

"You there! Stop that immediately before I throw you in the dungeon!" " I will stop when I'm done claiming this bitch!" Udor sneers, not stopping the rape. Gundirth motions to his men to pull him off her. A guard on each side goes up and yanks him back restraining him. Viktoria drops down into a crumpled ball on the ground. Udor is struggling with the guards, his bloody exposed cock still bobbing in the air. The dagger is next to Viktoria's hand on the pavement. She looks up at him and it doesn't even take her a second to make the decision. She rushes him.

Gundirth saw the dagger in her hand. Saw the look she gave the man. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, and yet there was not enough time for him to stop it. Viktoria grabs Udor's dick in one hand and with a quick flick of her wrist, she severs it and throws it the ground. All sound disappears. All movements cease. Udor looks down at the hole in his body gushing gallons. The guards let go of him as he collapses to the ground, balls up into the fetal position, and dies. Viktoria still has the dagger in her hand and her feet are in a defensive position, like she means to lunge and do it again. The guards just stand there and stare at her for a moment. Only a moment. They draw their swords.

"Stop, put those down, step back!" Gundirth orders the men. Gundirth takes a couple of slow measured steps towards her, sheathing his sword at his side. He puts his hands up, in an attempt to calm her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I have to take you into custody. But I promise you, I will not let anyone touch you." Her left eye is already black and swollen shut. Blood is dripping down her leg from her vagina, and there are bruises around her neck. Viktoria looks at the Captain. She takes in the whole of the scene and assesses her situation. She just murdered her would be Alpha in public, and she did it in the most horrific way possible. What he did to her was not a crime under the law, but what she'd done was. This was going to only end one way. She would be brought before the King and then executed for murder. Unless…

Viktoria's body language calms. She stands up straight. Her eyes go from frightened to sad but determined. A tear streams down her cheek. A sick feeling hits Gundirth in the stomach. _Uh-oh….._

"Even when I lose, I win." Viktoria whispers to him.

With that she plunges her dagger into her own throat, slitting it from side to side. Blood gushes down her front before her body drops.


	8. Chapter 8

Gundirth removes his cloak and wraps Viktoria's body in it. More guards came to help disperse the crowd. The servants from Lord Makel's home had come out of the house, but were promptly pushed back in. A guard was sent to the palace to fetch Lord Makel himself, and to inform him of his son's death. Udor had been an only child. Lord Makel's line will now end with him. Udor's body was collected up and taken back inside his home. Gundirth decides to deliver the girl's body himself to her family. He wants to tell them her last words. Ask them what they mean.

Gundirth thinks of his omega Rosemarie in this moment. Of the day she strolled into the feasting hall in full heat. She smelled heavenly. The entire hall had erupted into a brawl. In the end it was he and Fandral. Gundirth was on the verge of losing when she flew into his arms. She _chose_ him. If not for Prince Loki's intervention, Fandral would have taken her from him. She who is now his life's greatest joy. She, who is the mother of his children. She, who has softened his stone heart, his stone face. She, who makes him smile. Gundirth looks down at the bloody lump on the pavement that was Viktoria and wonders how he had ever thought that forced claiming was an acceptable social practice.

Lord Makel arrived at the scene screaming, weeping, and grieving. He spent that evening holding his son's dead body, crying into the corpse's shoulder. His sadness turns to rage. Someone must pay for this he thought. Though his son's killer is already dead, this is not enough for Makel. He needs a new target, any target. This sort of thing never happened before Princess Aralia started making her predictions, before omega's started circumventing the natural order of things. She is responsible for this. And the girl's father, he'll pay too.

Captain Gundirth went to the King and gave his report. Odin sat in the throne room with rapt attention, a look of horror on his face as the details were laid out. When the Captain was finished, Odin had a quizzical look on his face. "Captain, there is one detail about this entire tale that is bothering me. How could they possibly know that she was an omega _before_ her first heat?" Captain Gundirth is at first surprised by this question, then he shifts nervously in place. "Your Majesty, are you not aware of Princess Aralia's abilities?" "Princess Aralia? What does she have to do with any of this?!" King Odin yells. "She has the ability, sire, to look at a child and know what they are before the change has taken place. She can look at a child and know that they are an omega and how soon they will go into heat. She has been making these predictions for the people of Asgard for years now, and to my knowledge, her predictions have never been wrong. She is famous for it, my King, I thought you knew."

Aralia and Loki are in the garden with the children, when two royal guards and two servants appear before them. "His Majesty requests the presence of Princess Aralia and Prince Loki to the Throne Room Immediately." Loki and Aralia look at each other, alarmed and confused. As they hand off their children to the servants Loki whispers to one of them, "Find my mother." With that, they follow the guards back into the palace.

Loki and Aralia appear before Odin and Captain Gundirth is called to repeat his report for their ears. Aralia bursts into tears, shocked and horrified. She had met with the girl just a few days ago. "I have been informed that you have the ability to look at a child and know what their cast will be before the change is upon them, is this not so?" "Yes my King." "And that you have been deploying this gift for some time now?" "Yes my King." "And when were you going to tell me?" Loki's mind is racing a mile a minute, trying to think up an explanation that will not anger him further, but before he can formulate and answer Aralia speaks. "Forgive me my King, I thought you knew. I've been doing it for so long. I though everyone knew. Have I done something wrong?" "Your social tamperings have directly resulted in the deaths of two people." "Father, Aralia cannot be blame for what happened today. That was not her fault. She has broken no laws. All she has done is given the people of Asgard an insight into their own nature when they need it most. Where is the crime in that?" Odin is silent for a very long moment.

Loki is correct that Aralia has broken no laws, but her activities, although kind hearted and well intentioned, have caused social unrest within the kingdom. He cannot allow it to continue. Frigga enters the throne room and approaches Odin. "My King, why are our children in front of the throne?" "An omega killed her would be alpha today and then killed herself. Apparently Aralia has the ability to tell what cast a child will be before the change happens. The girl's family sold her to a noble family, so that the son could claim her when the heat took her. For some reason the girl put up a fight." "The incident with the girl is sad but Aralia's ability is not news, I told you about that years ago." "You most certainly did not!" Odin and Frigga then proceed to bicker between each other. Loki's face is emotionless, but inside he is smiling at his mother's amazing gall. She is actually trying to convince the man that he is senile. Loki knows damn well Frigga NEVER told Odin about Aralia's abilities. "She's been doing it for 12 years Odin, the whole kingdom knows about her, she's famous for it!" "Well apparently, I, King Odin, am the last to know!" Odin rises from his throne. "We will continue this discussion in private." Odin storms out. A great weight lifts from Loki's chest. While Aralia may yet face some sort of punishment, it will be minor. In all likelihood Odin will forbid her from giving out anymore predictions.

The crowd that witnessed the rape dispersed and the events of the day spread like wild fire throughout the city. By that night it was the topic of conversation at every tavern, kitchen, dinner table, and house of ill repute. Fights broke out everywhere all over the city as the people split into two camps. People that believed that Viktoria had a right to her vengeance, and people who thought that Udor's death was unjustified murder. The next day private meetings are held throughout the city as people of like minds form groups. The people that feel that Udor was in the right are all like Udor themselves. Alphas that enjoy their privileged status and see omegas as nothing more than sex objects. They gather together to get drunk and complain about Princess Aralia and her meddlesome predictions. Lately all the omegas have been prearranging their bonding with nobles, leaving out warriors that would otherwise win the prize. People sympathetic to the plight of omegas gather to discuss omega rights. The idea that claiming is wrong and that omegas should have the basic right to choose their own mate are the primary topics. What none of these scatterings of small groups can see are their true numbers as a whole. There are many alphas that disagree with the way omegas are treated. Many of these alphas have omega children or childhood friends that became omegas and the abuse they have witnessed over the years has broken their hearts. The change of heart that has occurred amongst Aesir society is far greater than anyone can know.

Odin decides it is prudent to have the funeral ceremonies on different nights, to help keep the peace. Udor's ceremony is held first. As Odin expected, a good quarter of the city lines the shores of the water to watch the burning. Every person in attendance holds a candle. The beach looks like it is on fire. The nature of his death bringing out many to show their respects. The following night is Viktoria's funeral. Odin had expected a small turn out. The girl was just a scullery maid and under the law, a murderer. Slowly, as the time approaches, rivers of candlelight fill the city, moving towards the shore. There are candles also burning in many windows of many homes. Where Udor's mourners had filled the beach, Viktoria's mourners fill up the lower half of the Asgard. The city is on fire.

The next day Odin holds court it starts out with the typical items of business. Tax collection, providing supplies to the army and other mundane details are discussed. In the distance, a low roar begins. The people are marching on the palace. Men, women, children, alphas, gammas, and betas all. Inn keepers and stable hands, warriors and seamstresses, and every kind of person from every corner of society have come to beseech the king to change the law. Captain Gundirth deploys the royal guard to create a perimeter around the palace and conduct crowd control. His nerves are on edge, knowing that this peaceful demonstration can turn violent in the blink of an eye. When the crowd reaches the palace, the Captain holds up his hand to silence the crowd so that he may speak. "Please state the nature of your business." The crowd murmurs, here and there 'free the omegas' is yelled along with 'give us the right to choose'. The people part and a man steps forth. It is Henrid. "I am Henrid, The Unclaimed, and I've come to ask the King to give me the right to choose my mate and to ask that the act of forced claiming be rendered illegal." A woman takes Henrid's hand, and behind her she is holding another woman's hand which is linked yet to more people in a long line stretching back into the crowd. "Who are they?" asks the Captain. "These are all the unclaimed Omegas of Asgard who wish to stand before the King that he may looks us in the eyes when he gives us his answer." Captain Gundirth nods at this. "So be it. Follow me."

Henrid and the others march into the palace single file. There are 49 of them, and some of them are very young. The group halts at the foot of the throne, Henrid is front and center. They all get on bended knee before their king, their left arms crossed over their chests in respect. The throne room is filled with courtiers, royal advisors, and various noblemen. Also in attendance is the entire royal family. Aralia looks at the group of omegas, and recognizes each and every single one. There are 7 young men and boys and 42 young women and girls. "State the nature of your business. Why is the whole of the city descended upon the palace this day?" Odin asks. "My King, I am Henrid The Unclaimed Omega, behind me are all the unclaimed omegas of Asgard. We come before you today to beseech you to change the laws regarding omega rights. Give us the right to choose our mates and outlaw the practice of forced claiming."

"And why should I do that." Odin demands. "I can give you many reasons my King. I could sight example after example of the injustices and humiliations suffered by my kind over and over again since the beginning of time. I could point out that well cared for, well-loved omegas are far more fertile than abused omegas. In fact, we which are prized as child bearers are often rendered to nothing more than infertile sex slaves as years of abuse take from us our desire to breed. Our heats ending in utter failure. You yourself have an Omega Queen yet have only one natural born son. But the best reason, sire, that I can give you to implore you to change the law is this. If you do not grant us our freedom, we will do as Viktoria did, and end our own lives." At these words all the omegas pull daggers out of their pockets and place them to their own throats, including Henrid. "My King, we would rather die, than be raped. We would rather die than live our lives as sex slaves, and we are not the only ones. There are many bonded omegas in Asgard that have taken the suicide pact with us. If you do not give us our freedom this day, they like us, will end their lives. In a single day an entire generation of omegas will die. You must ask yourself, My King, how much do you truly value the least of your people?"

Odin says to Henrid, "You would slit your own throats to win this argument? That is not much of a victory, in fact it sounds like a defeat." Henrid looks the Allfather in the eye, his jaw set in determination and says, "And what good does having laws that govern omegas when there are no omegas left _to_ govern?"

Odin is silent for a moment as he considers Henrid's words. He looks Henrid in the eyes, searching his expression. Henrid is not bluffing. He looks to the other omegas. Most of them are young people on the verge of the change, but a few of them are very young. Odin thinks of Frigga, his Omega Queen. He loves Frigga. She is the most beautiful, most cunning mate he could have hoped for. His queen, his wife, his rape victim. Odin has spent his entire marriage trying to repair the damage from the night that made her his. Though Frigga has said that she forgives him, he knows it is a lie. Deep down, she still resents him for what was done, enough so that she never again became with child after bearing Thor. Odin rises from his throne. He turns to look at Aralia. Three heats in thirteen years. She will bear Loki so many children Odin will need to build an extra wing just to house all of the grandchildren she will give him.

"I have considered your words and have made my decision." Odin bellows so that his voice carries to the crowd outside. "I, Odin the Allfather decree that from this day forth, all omegas have the right to choose their mates and outlaw the practice of forced claiming. Anyone found guilty of forcibly claiming an omega will be put to death. This is my word and so it is the law!" Odin lifts his staff and pounds it into the ground.

The crowd goes wild. Henrid falls to his knees, hands to his face and tears in his eyes. The children behind him jump for joy. But not all present are happy. Several nobles and royal advisors yell out in disappointment and disagreement. Lord Makel is among them. To him, this is the ultimate slap in the face. His son, his beautiful boy, was gelded by some omega bitch not 3 days hence and she is celebrated for it! Lord Makel exits the palace vowing vengeance against the Crown and the omegas, especially that meddlesome bitch, Princess Aralia and Henrid the mewling quim.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki's jaw drops. It was only yesterday that his father forbade Aralia from ever sharing her readings with other omegas ever again. The issue was now moot. Aralia grabs him then and kisses him deeply. Tears of joy are in her eyes. He regards her for a moment before the sick swell of apprehension fills him. For all the cheers in the room, surely there is just as much outrage. Loki scans the room. Many warriors and royal advisors are begging the King to reconsider, but it is Lord Makel that that grabs Loki's attention. He is quiet, seething, and he is walking out of the palace with malicious intent clearly etched into his face. The alphas of Asgard will surely revolt. Loki takes a moment to look around the room and note which warriors are furious and which are smiling, or at least relieved. This situation is very precarious. Knowing who is friend and who is foe will be difficult to determine in the coming days. Even the loyalty of the royal guard is now questionable. It is now that Loki notices Captain Gundirth giving him a meaningful look.

Loki takes Aralia by the hand and leads her out of the throne room, with Gundirth following close behind. The men take congress in the sitting room of Loki's chambers. "Captain, I don't think I need to tell you that there are going to be warriors, noblemen, and members of your own guard that will revolt at the new decree." Captain Gundirth nods in agreement. "I can already name at least a dozen men directly under my authority that will try to usurp the Crown, provided they have someone to lead them."

"Lord Makel will most certainly try to lead the revolt. He has his dead son to raise up as a martyr. The question is when. Those that wish to depose my father so that they may replace him and repeal the decree will need time to assemble and form a plan." Loki says. "You and I were both present at Udor's funeral; do you think you can remember the names and faces of your own men that were there?" Udor nods. "Yes I believe so, what do you plan to do, My Prince?"

Thor and Frigga recognize the immediate danger the Unclaimed Omegas are in. Though no one would dare attack them openly in the throne room, once outside all bets are off. They usher the young people to a side room away from the crowd for protection. Frigga remains in the room, conversing with Henrid about their next course of action. She decides that at least for the next few days, it is wise to house the omegas in the palace for safe keeping.

Thor returns to the throne room and stands by his father's side. The people need to know that Thor, the heir to the throne, and himself an alpha, stands with his father's decision. His presence next to Odin quells many protests in the throne room, dashing the hopes of many alphas that Thor himself would fight his father's decision. The sounds of the crowd outside have not abated and Odin knows that he must disperse it before a riot starts. He walks through the Throne Room to the grand doors of the palace so that the people will see and hear him. He again repeats his edict and then orders everyone to go home. Many of the people are singing and cheering as they leave, though the tension still running through the royal guard itself is still palpable. Odin can sense the tension rolling off some of the men, anger directed at him. Odin turns to Thor and asks him, "Where is Captain Gundirth?" "I saw him leave the Throne Room with Loki and Aralia, I believe they are plotting." "Fetch them, all three, and join me in The War Room. Bring any others you trust as well. I am convening a war council."

In a large room, at a large table, with many chairs, sit many men. They are arguing fiercely as to how they should proceed. Lieutenant Svet of the royal guard is present, along with many noblemen and their sons. Lord Makel is pleased. "I know all the secret passage ways into and out of the palace my lord. Sneaking our men into the royal wing will be easy. The Queen has foolishly decided to house the unclaimed omegas there, near Prince Loki and Princess Aralia. They are ripe for the picking." One of the other noblemen gaffs at this. "It's a trap. Prince Loki is himself a master of trickery, magic, and lies. And do you think they would leave those passages unguarded. They'll be expecting that and will guard them fiercely." The Lieutenant counters, "But those guarding the passages will be MY men. I'll make sure of it." Lord Makel listens intently. He's lost his son and his line, and has nothing further to lose. If he dies, it matters not for he has no heir now to leave his estate. If he succeeds in this revolt, at least he will have vengeance. Lord Makel agrees with the Lieutenant and they continue on for a few more hours hammering out details of their plan of attack. Long after the sun has set. The Lieutenant leaves the home of Lord Makel and makes his way back to the barracks to quietly inform his band of loyal men the plan.

The Lieutenant walks into the bay where his men are sleeping. It is dark and quiet, with the exception breathing and snoring in the background. Svet walks over to the first bed to wake one of the men, only to find nothing. He moves on to the next bed but finds it empty as well, then another and another before he realizes he is alone in the room. But he can hear snoring, he's sure of it. "Looking for someone?" Svet's eyes go wide as a hand snakes over his mouth and torso. Suddenly he is dizzy and then blinded by bright light before he is shoved into a cell in the dungeon. His eyes focus and he realizes that the cell is full of all his men. So is the cell across the way. Loki has spent the last several hours quietly plucking up royal guards one by one and depositing them into the dungeon. "There now, is that the last one?" Loki turns and looks at Captain Gundirth. "Yes I believe so. Of all the royal guards I believe these are the ones most likely to commit treason. I cannot see into the heart of every man that serves under me, but at least I know that we have gathered up the majority of the troublemakers." Svet is horrified. He has been defeated before the battle has even begun. His presence at Lord Makel's meeting makes him guilty of treason. If Lord Makel does not succeed in overthrowing Odin, Svet will surely be put to death as a traitor and a coward. He looks around at his men, who so far haven't technically done anything illegal or treasonous, yet. What their sentences will be is hard to guess.

Captain Gundirth looks at his former second in command through the gold glittering prison glass wall. Svet has always looked at Rosemarie as some plaything that Gundirth stole away from Fandral. While he was not overtly rude, the side jokes that man sometimes made about omegas did not please the Captain. Svet made his opinion plain over the years that he believed that omegas were only good for bedding, breeding, and displaying. He did not see them as people.

It is just before dawn. One by one large warriors leave their homes throughout the city and slowly start to gather into formation for the attack. Lord Makel is there, about to lead the charge. Inside the palace, alpha warriors and royal guards loyal to The King prepare for the invasion. Each group can sense the other; feel their presence before they actually see them.

Aralia's brother Sven is looking out the bedroom window of his home. He's on pins and needles. Asgard is bomb about to blow up. Yesterday, after the King's decree, many omegas fled the city for the countryside; including Sven's wife Yala, and their children. He looks down at the street outside. His family's tavern, the Tilted Pony, where his sister Princess Aralia had been doling out readings to Asgard's youth in secret is just across the street. He looks with terror as he sees a group of warriors with swords drawn and torches lit, march down the street and stop in front of the tavern. They bust the door in. His parents are asleep upstairs.

On the same street, not 4 houses away, lives Viktoria's family.

The whole city erupts simultaneously into chaos, battle, and death. A large group of warriors charge the palace. Thor, the Lady Sif and the Warriors 3 lay waste to many men that used to be their friends and allies. There had been a moment, tense and fearful, that Fandral would align with the other side. Fandral made no bones about his dislike for The King's new omega decree. But Fandral was also loyal to Thor and his friends, he could not hope to fight them wholeheartedly and win. In the end, Fandral was loyal to his King and his brothers (and sister) in arms.

Lord Makel broke away from the battle to find one of the secret passages that lead into the palace and up to the royal wing. He is going to kill that Princess Bitch and that Male Breeding Bastard if it is the last thing he'll ever do. The Royal Guards he encounters in the secret passage are not the friendly type that Lieutenant Svet had promised. Where is that useless son of bitch anyway? Makel had not laid eyes on him all morning. With much effort he dispatches the roadblocks in his path. No one was going to get in the way of his revenge today.

He makes his way to the room where Svet said the omegas would be hiding. "Going somewhere?" Prince Loki steps out of shadows as if he melted out of the walls. Makel turns to him and grins a sick smile. "Ah I must be getting close to your precious omega bitch and your monster spawn if you are oozing out of the crevices like liquid shit to fight me!"

Loki flings his throwing daggers at the man in a smooth and graceful arc. Makel manages to dodge most of them, but one lands right on target in his rib cage. Makel yells and yanks it from his body. "You're going to pay for that!" With that Makel rushes Loki. Loki pulls a sword from thin air and the two engage in battle. They bash each other into the wall, pulling down tapestries, cracking columns. Makel starts to show fatigue as the fight wears on. He starts making mistakes, one of them fatal. Loki plunges his sword into Lord Makel's chest.

Outside, Odin, Thor, and their warrior friends have defeated their foes. Many of their former friends lay on the ground broken and bleeding. A remaining handful have surrendered, realizing that they have lost. The revolution is over. Odin is still King. The decree stands. Throughout the city fires are burning. It was not a one sided victory. The Tilted Pony was burned to the ground with Sven inside. He managed to save his mother, his father has suffered critical injuries and may not survive. Viktoria's entire family is dead, killed by Lord Makel's henchmen.

As the remaining members of the royal guard start the clean-up of the dead bodies, Odin, Thor and his warrior friends make their way back into the palace to make sure all is well. They make their way to the room where all the omegas are hidden. They are greeted by the sight of Loki running Lord Makel through with his sword right in front of the door where the Queen, the Princess, and all the omegas are huddled together in hiding. "Brother!" Thor booms. Loki turns to him, sweat dripping from his brow. He is visibly relieved to see his father and brother and not more of Makel's men. "Victory is ours, we have won the day!" Loki relaxes slightly. Though there may still be one or two traitors lurking about, the vast majority have been dispatched including the ring leader.

"We should check on them." Loki says turning to the door where his wife, children, and mother are hiding. With an elegant twist of his wrist Loki removes the magic lock he placed over the door and it swings open. Inside the room over 50 omegas are crammed together, and almost every single one of them are in heat. A blast wave of pheromones hits Odin, Loki, Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Sif, and Hogun. To Odin's surprise, this includes Frigga. They thought her heats had stopped permanently 300 years ago. Odin gently takes his wife by the hand and escorts her out of the room to their chambers. On their way out Odin says to Thor, "Take care of them my son, see to their safety. This will be a test for the people of Asgard to respect and follow my new edict. Make sure none are harmed today." Thor nods, knowing the responsibility on his shoulders is massive. It is also an almost impossible burden his burgeoning erection in his pants. Keeping his mind clear is going to be difficult.

Fandral walks into the room, he is visibly shaking. Sweat is pouring down his neck. He is overwhelmed. His instinct to grab the nearest omega and take her right there is overpowering. Thor places a hand on his shoulder. "Remember my friend, forced claiming is over. If you want one of these pretty ladies, you will have to woo her." Fandral exhales a breath he did not know he was holding. He nods silently and looks around at all the omegas. Volstagg and Hogun have already waded through the crowd and each have settled on one lady that they like, smiling at them and speaking kind words. Hogun hits a home run, while Volstagg strikes out with his choice, only to be tapped on the shoulder by another omega that is eyeing him like he's a thanksgiving dinner. She is a short slightly pudgy woman, but has a pretty face and bright kind eyes and a cheerful smile. Lady Sif quietly walks by the handful of male omegas in the room inspecting them when a light delicate touch on her arm gets her attention. It is a beautiful young maiden. She has bright light curly blond hair and big blue saucer eyes and rosy cupid lips. Her skin is like porcelain. She looks like a doll. Sif's breath hitches in her throat. Fandral sees the couple, he was just about to walk up to the little blonde when Sif came between them. For a moment he is angry and again he feels unsure what to do. He can't fight Sif for her. What would be the point?

Then Fandral smells it. An intoxicating smell, more beautiful and powerful than any of the other omegas in the room, and she is standing right behind him. Fandral turns and looks into the eyes of Henrid. Fandral is confused at first, surely his omega must be standing behind this man. But the way Henrid is glaring at Fandral makes his whole body quake. Henrid steps up to Fandral, wraps his hands in Fandral's hair and pulls him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

All talking in the room stops, and everyone stares at them. Fandral pulls out of the kiss, trying to find his words. Finally he stutters out, "…but this won't work. You and I cannot breed. I would not be able to satisfy your heats." Lady Sif's new little blonde friend grabs her by the arm and drags Sif over to the men. Her name is Litca. The men turn and look at the women. Sif eyes Fandral and Henrid and then looks at Litca, a nervous feeling blooming inside her. Litca leans in and sniffs Fandral and says, "Your scent is not the sweet Valhalla that is Sif, but it is acceptable for breeding purposes." Henrid looks at Litca and understanding dawns. He looks at Sif and does the same. "Your scent too is acceptable for breeding purposes. Our children would be strong and beautiful." Sif and Fandral exchange wide eyed looks. Though Fandral has managed to have sex with half the ladies in Asgard (and a few of the men), he and Sif have never had sex. Sif looks at Henrid again. He does smell nice, but nothing like Litca. It is taking all of Sif's composure to keep from ripping her dress off right there. "Sif….do you want to do this?" Fandral asks her. "I'm…I'm not sure." She says, nervously. "What exactly are we considering?" "An omega swap." Says Litca. "Sif, you will take me and claim me, Fandral you and Henrid will do the same. After a couple of days of bonding in the heat, we switch at the end and you men impregnate us. Fandral with me, and Henrid with Sif." They all look at each other. "Will that work? Asks Fandral. "I guess we will find out." Says Hendrid. With the agreement reached the four adults leave the room to find more private quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Within moments all of the alphas in the room have paired off with a mate, all that is except for Thor. None of them are right. Thor looks upon Loki and Aralia, Rosemarie and Gundirth, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and their new omegas. What is wrong with me? He wonders. Am I to never find the one that is right for me? Will there ever even be an omega for me. Alphas outnumber omegas 8 to 1. No one would know in this particular moment that the odds are not in his favor. He is The Crowned Prince, Heir to the Throne, but almost all of the omegas in the room are sneering at him like he is little more than manure. To them, he smells like it. Even Fandral found an omega, though _he_ is not a maiden.

Thor will have to think on his lonely predicament later. The remaining omegas need his protection. He will have to act as a chaperone the rest of the day. He can't just keep them all huddled in this chamber all day. Their needs dictate that they get out and meet people, find a mate, and then see to those needs immediately. Thor decides the safest thing to do is take them all to the main feasting hall so that their scent can air out and reach the many people that are about the palace today. He will spend the day at the high table overseeing their safety.

Loki and Aralia watch Sif and the others leave the room together. It is then that Loki considers the incredible coincidence of all these omegas going into heat at the same time. Loki doesn't have any proof, but he knows somehow that Aralia is responsible. With her heat upon her, Loki doesn't have time to speculate. One of the young omegas, too young for the change, that did not go into heat, offers to babysit. With their children's immediate needs addressed, Loki takes his heat stricken wife back to their chambers for some much needed relief.

Sif and the others quickly discuss the logistics of their arrangement. It is decided that they should pair off with the first two days on their own and then the four of them should join together on day 3 for the breeding in Sif's room. Sif insisted on it. She knows that her sheets are clean and her quarters are tidy. Plus her little treasure box of pleasure toys is stuffed under her bed. She will need them to please Litca.

Fandral takes Henrid back to his quarters. The two men now alone, regard each other. Fandral's mind is racing. He's not a maiden, but he can't resist him. Fandral on occasion had sex with men when the mood struck him. It just never occurred to him to seek a long term romantic relationship with one. He is Fandral, the great lover of the women of Asgard. Why is this happening him? Henrid is just slightly taller than Fandral, but leaner, with medium brown hair and eyes. To Henrid, Fandral smells like sandalwood, milk and honey, and very, very loving. Henrid can tell that Fandral is hesitant, but Henrid will convince him. Henrid had narrowly avoided being claimed by some random alpha female. However, thanks to Aralia's reading of him, he had been given just enough time to get his hands on the binding potion to stop his heat. It had been painful, but it had saved him. It had saved his future for this moment.

Henrid steps up to Fandral and kisses him again. He kisses him passionately, desperately, possessively. Fandral, shy at first, reciprocates Henrid's actions. Henrid's scent fills Fandral's nostrils and the two men start grabbing at each other's clothes. The men break apart to undress themselves, their heavy boots being too difficult to kick off. They finish undressing and stand before each other naked. Fandral is evenly tanned _everywhere,_ with a small patch of blonde chest hair and blonde neatly groomed manhood. Henrid is paler in comparison but just as concerned with his vanity. He has almost no body hair anywhere. The two men embrace each other once more, touching, kissing, their hands explore each other. They fall onto the bed and after a few minutes of kissing and teasing, the moment comes when the two men look at each other with anticipation. Fandral calls this the moment of unspoken negotiation. Asgard being a realm filled with hardened warriors, few men willingly admit that they actually _like_ to be taken, to be submissive. Henrid rolls onto his back pulling Fandral on top of him. He wraps his legs behind Fandral and looks into his eyes smiling, glittering.

Henrid's entrance is gaping with a sweet viscous fluid, ready for Fandral's member. Henrid's skin is hot, even feverish. A side effect of delaying his first heat, Henrid's need for release already has him at the breaking point. "I need you Fandral. I need you now. Take me." Fandral plunges into Henrid's body in one smooth gentle motion. He meets no resistance as he does this. His cock is quickly cocooned inside a warm compressing blanket, all the way to the hilt. Both men cry out in ecstasy. Henrid sets an immediate frantic pace, pounding into Henrid as Henrid's cock bounces between their chests. The uneven friction frustrates Henrid and he takes himself in hand as Fandral rides him into oblivion. Henrid arches his back allowing Fandral even deeper inside. Fandral grazes a spot inside of Henrid that makes him cry out Fandral's name in pleasure. Encouraged by this Fandral keeps fucking that same spot over and over again forcing Henrid to thrash wildly under him until he comes, spurting hot seed all over his and Fandral's chests. Henrid lies beneath Fandral, fully sated moaning his name in encouragement. Henrid's hands are now in Fandral's hair as Henrid bends his neck up to kiss his mate. "Oh Fandral, come inside me Fandral. I need your seed. I need you. Bond with me. Be mine." Fandral is a man possessed. He feels his need for release tightening inside himself. He thrusts over and over again, the moans of his lover spurring him on until he finally spills forth into Henrid, grunting in relief. He collapses on top of Henrid, panting his exhaustion. They pull each other into an embrace and fall asleep.

As the hours go on Fandral is finding it harder and harder to keep Henrid sated while in his heat. By the end of the second day it is becoming clear that Henrid needs to conceive a child and that his heat will not be satisfied until he does. The time has come to join the girls. The men get dressed and walk the path to the residence of the Lady Sif. Fandral knocks on the door, but hears no answer. Gingerly he and Henrid walk into her chambers. They announce themselves loudly, but still hear nothing. They walk through her chambers until they hear the distant sound of moaning. They find the door that leads to the bedroom and enter.

Lady Sif has her face buried between Litca's legs. The girl is on her back moaning. But something is wrong. Litca seems almost in agony. Sweat is pouring off her brow and she appears to be feverish. Sif lifts her head and looks up at the men. She is bare naked in front of them. Litca is as well with her legs splayed wide for all to see. Sif notices that Henrid also looks miserable and sweaty. "Take your clothes of Fandral, quickly. Litca needs you." Sif says, sounding upset. It has been two wonderful days of beautiful sex and bonding. There is nothing Sif would not do to please this woman, would not do to keep her happy and safe from harm. But despite her best efforts Sif has been unable to quell Litca's heat. Though she has satisfied her sexually…repeatedly, Litca's heat has continued to worsen. Her need for a child in her womb is now causing her physical pain.

Sif walks over to Henrid and starts undressing him. Henrid takes the cue and quickly pulls off his clothes. They then walk over to the bed and join Fandral and Litca. Litca and Sif lay side by side on their backs as Henrid and Fandral mount them. Sif grabs Litca's hand and interlaces her fingers with hers. Henrid and Fandral are gazing deeply into each other's eyes as they both begin to fuck the women. Henrid looks down for a moment to look at Sif, but she is looking at Litca, so he returns his gaze to Fandral. The sensation of his cock deep inside of Sif is pure ecstasy for Henrid as he stares at Fandral, pretending he is fucking him. The female pheromones that Sif is secreting calms Henrid and satisfies him in a deep primal way that he cannot describe. He can tell by her smell that Sif is fertile, a rare event for an alpha female. Her body is ready for his seed. He paints the walls of her womb with his come, crying out for Fandral. Henrid dips his head down and kisses Sif gently. "Thank you." He breathes. Sif smiles with a tear in her eyes. "Thank you for giving me a child."

Fandral and Litca are still going strong. Litca has finally come out of her fever and is moaning loudly. Litca turns her head to Sif. "Kiss me!" She demands. Sif leans in and does so with vigor. Henrid does the same, leaning in to claim Fandral's lips. "Give me a child, I need it so badly." Litca growls at Fandral. He increases his tempo, pounding her harder and harder until a hot white rope of come fills her to the brim. She and Sif are now with child. The scent of Litca's and Henrid's heats start to dissipate.

The four of them lay there for a moment staring at each other. "So what happens now?" Asks Fandral. Sif is the first to speak up. "I guess we should discuss how we will go about child rearing. I do not want to give up being a warrior. Though I will have to take it easy during the pregnancy." Henrid chimes in. "I will spend my days with Litca, raising the children." He looks to the other three, who nod in agreement. "Our formal bonding ceremonies will be in three days. How is that going to work?" asks Litca. Henrid answers, "I am bonded to Fandral. He is my mate and my love and our marriage will be primarily about us, as yours will be with you. During our heats the four of us will come together, but the rest of the time, we are our own separate couples." Litca nods in agreement with this. "Well since it will be another 100 years before we do this again, who wants to go another round?" Sif asks.

Aralia's head is bobbing up and down between Loki's legs. Her hero has saved the day and she is rewarding him, her alpha, her protector. Loki is moaning, the sight of his omega on her knees before him is like liquid fire in his loins. His moans are high pitched, a reaction none of his previous lovers had ever been able to pull out of him. "Ah, siss ah, siss ah…., Oh gods Aralia, ahh…." She had been in heat only a week ago and now is in heat again. They had wanted to delay having another child, but Aralia's body would have none of it. The potion normally delays the next heat for at least a decade. She is wanton and desperate for his seed. The delay of her heat making her more demanding and hungry. Loki spills his seed into her awaiting hot mouth. She doesn't give him time to recover. She pushes Loki onto the bed and straddles him. She grips Loki's hair hard. "FUCK ME!" She growls. Loki's cock is instantly hard again and she impales herself upon him, riding him like the prized stallion that he is. He thrusts up into her, matching her rhythm and timing. He comes again. "More!" She growls. Loki is delighted at his omega's enthusiasim but he needs a moment to recover.

Aralia lifts off of Loki's cock with a slight suction popping sound. She walks over to the desk and grabs the jar of red salve and a set of wrist chains. Loki's eyes go wide. She means to pump him dry. "Ah Aralia dear I need a minute to…" Slap! Aralia slaps Loki across the face. Loki is too stunned to be angry. He has never seen her like this. She is dominating him, and he likes it. "Put your arms up over your head." She commands Loki. Loki grins a wide smile. He is enjoying this way more than he should. His hands now made immobile, she brings out a blindfold and wraps his eyes. Then she uses the salve from the red jar and strokes his shaft with it. His erection bounces forth again. Though he cannot see her, he can feel every touch, breath, and caress. Is that a feather? Ooh. Aralia rides Loki to exhaustion, and he falls asleep. Aralia cannot blame the poor man. She's been abusing him for days. She's still going to make him pay for it though, some other time.

About 4 days after the battle all the omegas couples are out of their various hiding places. Thor spent that time sorting out the aftermath of the battle. He even spent a few hours literally putting out fires in the city. Babysitting the omegas had been an all day event waiting for the last one to find a mate and leave of her own accord. He has the unfortunate task of delivering bad news to his sister-in-law. Her father and brother are dead and the family tavern has been burned to the ground. He has been planning many funerals. Now that the Allfather and Queen are out and about, the boats can finally be readied for the burning. The King calls for a grand ceremony. There are honors to award, punishments to carryout, and respects to be paid for all that played a part in the uprising.

Captain Gundirth is given a medal and showered with praise. Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, and the Warriors 3 are also given honors. Odin then calls upon Aralia to step forward. Loki perks his eyebrow up at this. His father did not tell him anything, nor did Aralia say anything before leaving for the ceremony. Judging by the look on her face, she does not know either. "Princess Aralia, shortly before my decree it was made known to me that you have the unique ability to read a person and know what their cast will be before the change takes place. I forbade you from using this gift out of fear of it causing social unrest. It would seem that _that _particular concern has been laid to rest. I rescind the restriction. Furthermore, the odd timing of so many omegas going into heat at the same time, to include Queen Frigga, was so extraordinary, I asked Lady Eir to investigate it. She has come to same conclusion that I have, which is that you were responsible for this grand coincidence. I am proud to announce that the Queen is with child, and I have you to thank for it." The kingdom erupts in cheers and applause, happy for their Queen and the impending birth of another prince or princess. "Therefore, it is my decree, that from this day forth you shall be known as the patron Goddess of Fertility."

Thor looks upon Aralia and Loki. They are so blissfully happy. Sif and Litca are so blissfully happy. Even Fandral is blissfully happy-with a _man._ Gundirth and Rosemarie exude love from their very pores. Looking around surveying all his friends and family, Thor realizes he is the last bachelor among them. Though his heart is heavy with this realization, Thor decides not to dwell on it. He will just have to wait. The right one is out there. He will find her, he just has to be patient.

The End

**I am so happy to have so many people reading this. Thank you guys for all your support, it has been awesom. Please feel free to to leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this story. Sorry for all the writing mistakes. I left the ending open with Thor. I'm trying to think up a plot line for a new story with him. Stay tuned. **


End file.
